Mass Effect: The Next Cycle
by TheSeventhOlympian
Summary: Commander Shepard failed. The Reapers won. It's up to the next cycle to defeat the Reapers.


Timeline

2183 – The Prothean Beacon is discovered on Eden Prime.

2186 - Reaper war begins. Over the next galactic year, all races currently known are harvested by the Reapers. Doctor Liara T'Soni, a brilliant asari in the current cycle, foresees Reaper forces overwhelming the united efforts of the Milky Way Galaxy. She finds several remote planets all around the galaxy and has underground capsules planted on them. Stored within said capsules are the plans for the Crucible and a warning; beware the Reapers. Hoping the next cycle will be better prepared, she returns to the Sol system in a desperate attempt to save planet Earth. All attempts fail. Until the end of Galactic Year 2186, local pockets of resistance harass the Reapers. They are eliminated. All thirteen primary species (asari, human, turian, salarian, krogan, drell, hanar, elcor, volus, quarians, batarians and vorcha) of the galaxy are turned into Reaper ships based on their combat capabilities.

2187 – Reaper forces, having decimated the apex races of the galaxy, now recede back into dark space with 13 new fully processed Reaper ships, one for every race.

2234 – The Redashan take their first steps onto land. A fish-like race, they never develop the ability to survive away from water for too long.

2246 – The Krei'k, a lizard-like species, begin mating at a faster rate. Their harsh home planet breeds only the strongest of their race.

2278 – The Hekkan, mutated ape-like creatures that walk on all fours, establish a tribe like system. Their first great leader, Jyste of the Kynenflte tribe, unites enough tribes to establish his as the dominant tribe. He is feared and respected.

2391 – Splinter sub-species of the Relant'ai'n clash. The dominant sub-species, the Clainia, wipe out all other sub-species, or take them as breeding slaves.

3673 – A derelict Reaper drifts into the Redashan's home system. An un-activated Oculus falls into the atmosphere of their home planet. Without knowledge of how to use the technology, it sits untouched for another 40,000 years.

5956 - The Krei'k learn make tools. Marks beginning of civilization for their species.

7350 - The Hekkan have the first of many wars for tribal domination. The Kynenflte tribe is displaced and nearly destroyed.

7982 – The Krei'k begin to start fires. Begins next stage of civilization. Hunter-gatherer phase begins.

9624 – The Relant'ai'n sub-species, Tryunieans, form under a single banner and revolt against their slave masters. Slave rebellions begin across their home planet.

9632 – Slave rebellions turn into all-out war. The Relant'ai'n bring themselves to the brink of extinction. Relations are reformed to ensure wars of this scale are never fought again. First treaty is signed to keep the peace.

11263 – Reaper vanguard awakens to check the progress of the current cycle. When it discovers the four main species are only in their early stages, it retreats back to safety and fall back into their hibernation mode.

12846 – Krei'k establish the first major cities of their home planet. Next phase of civilization begins.

15684 – The Hekkan cannot establish a single tribe to rule them all. Leads to global war to determine a leader. The war, dubbed the War of Miyuna, rages for 100 years. Again, no true ruler emerges victorious.

16343 – Relations between the Relant'ai'n suffer a dip as another close call with extinction kills hundreds of thousands.

19682 – The Redashan slowly but surely begin to form civilization in and around the water. Growth is slow but steady.

21927 – The Relant'ai'n live peacefully side by side. They learn to farm.

22468 – First signs of biotics show themselves in the Hekkan. Makes warfare even more deadly. More tribal wars deplete the population further. Groups learn to keep apart; Kynenflte tribe resurges.

25926 – Vanguard reawakens to study the species. Redashan are alarmed by the Reaper and fire upon it. The Reaper destroys most of the species living on the planet. Species set back significantly. Reaper goes back to hibernation mode.

26487 – The Krei'k have a massive global food crisis. Too many Krei'k go without food and starve to death. Population plummets. The species that was set to become the most prominent in the galaxy is set back significantly.

28576 – The Rachni reappear. Using advanced ships with mass effect technology, they descend upon the new apex races. First Contact doesn't go well. All species except for the Redashan suffer significant losses but manage to defeat the Rachni. The Rachni retreat to their own home system to recover. All races begin to develop technology. Mass effect cores go unstudied for thousands of years.

30589 – The Hekkan develop cities and learn to farm. A representative government is set up to represent all tribes. A chancellor is appointed to make the choices that will determine the future of the race.

32911 – Redashan numbers begin to pick up. Species continues where it left off 7,000 years ago.

33147 – The Krei'k finally study the mass effect cores. They develop technology such as tractors. Food is made a priority.

33572 – The Relant'ai'n relations fail. Another World War is fought. The original treaty is destroyed by radicals.

35673 – Vanguard reawakens one last time and studies the species, this time staying hidden. Relays information back to Harbinger in deep space.

35698 - The Hekkan invent electricity. Modern life begins. Shortly after, the study of mass effect cores begins. Technology skyrockets. Cars, planes, boats and guns are made.

36913 – The Hekkan leave their home planet. They begin to colonize other worlds in their system. A krogan skeleton is found. Their suit is converted into armor for the Hekkan Chancellor. Similar models are made for colonists and soldiers.

36834 – The Relant'ai'n sub-species Tryunieans win the 3,000-year war of their species. Established as the dominant race.

36999 – The Krei'k discover a mass relay with a powerful telescope. The Hekkan discover one as well, but have the technology to use it. It leads to the Redashan home system. By this time, the derelict Reaper is long gone.

37000 – First Contact between the Hekkan and the Redashan. The Redashan hesitantly welcome the Hekkan. A Hekkan embassy is permanently established in the capital city.

37054 – The Krei'k establish themselves as a space-faring race.

37152 – The Relant'ai'n develop technology very quickly. Establish a global empire.

37388 – First Krei'k colony established on the only other planet in their solar system.

37389 – The Krei'k use the mass relay for the first time. It directs them to the Widow Nebula.

37389 – The Krei'k discover the Citadel.

37389 – The Hekkan discover the Citadel. First Contact between the Hekkan and the Krei'k. A startled Krei'k fired upon the Hekkan Chancellor and killed him. The Krei'k and Hekkan battle it out on the Citadel. The Krei'k suffer heavy losses and abandon the Citadel for the Hekkan.

37390 – The Hekkan Chancellor is shot out into space, as per the burial customs of Hekkan off their home planet. Special accommodations were made so that the Redashan could live on the Citadel with the Hekkan. Based on old records found and translated, the Hekkan and Redashan formed the Citadel Council.

38124 – The Relant'ai'n develop ships capable of spaceflight. They discover old turian weaponry on their home planet.

38358 – The Krei'k Discovery Corps warps into the Relant'ai'n home system, activating their mass relay for the first time in 10,000 years. First Contact is made between the Krei'k Discovery Corps and the Relant'ai'n Empire. The two species enter an alliance. The Krei'k uplift the Relant'ai'n and train them in intense warfare.

39068 – The Citadel Conflict occurs. The Redashan and Hekkan fleets are no match for the combined might of the Krei'k-Relant'ai'n fleet. The Hekkan abandon the Redashan and flee the Widow Nebula. The Krei'k and Relant'ai'n establish relations with the Redashan. They are offered a place on the Citadel Council, and they accept. The Hekkan are booted from power on the Citadel and become outsiders to the new galactic community.

40372 – The Krei'k Discovery Corps discovers the home system of the Halanym, a bipedal bird-like species. The Krei'k make peaceful First Contact and uplift the Halanym. The Council allows them to join the galactic community.

41072 – After 700 years in the galactic community, the Halanym have a fleet of their own. At this point, only about half of the galaxy has been mapped. The Halanym, eager to prove they were worthy, volunteer. Their entire fleet is destroyed by an unidentified, massive ship. The Krei'k sent reinforcements to engage the mystery vessel, but it disappeared before they could arrive.

41072 – The Reaper Vanguard destroys the Halanym fleet when awoken by Thanix missiles fired by a cruiser. It finds a new place to rest near the galactic core.

41609 – Hekkan colonies rebel against their home world. Hundreds of thousands of Hekkans are killed.

42491 – The Council starts the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel Defense Force, based on old records found in the archives. The first Spectre is a Krei'k named Freqan Mandeyon.

43290 – The Hekkan are apprehensively accepted back into the galactic community and given an embassy with the Halanym.

44876 – First Relant'ai'n Spectre is appointed.

45835 – First Councilor assassinated.

45987 – First Redashan Councilor removed from office due to concerns over a sexual affair with a Halanym mistress.

45999 – The Reaper Vanguard sends one final message to Harbinger before going into hibernation mode one last time before the next Reaper invasion.

46000 – First Hekkan open rebellion against the Council races.

47319 – The Hekkan destroy several Council race colonies. The Rachni are disturbed by the Hekkan that appear in their home system and offer support. The Council accepts their help.

47893 – The Krei'k have no choice but to poison the air supply on the Hekkan home world. The Hekkan colonies quickly fall into line as their home world is environmentally devastated.

48132 – The Rachni are admitted as citizens of the galactic community. They are not given an embassy, but they take the offer they are given.

49734 – The Halanym fleet is built back to its former glory. The Krei'k are now the dominant race in the galaxy.

50438 – The Council allows the Hekkan to regain their former status as a Council race. The Rachni are given an embassy.

51982 – The Redashan create an AI helper droid. The droids are mass-produced across the entire Redashan home world. The droids are incredibly useful.

51984 – The helper droids gain sentience. They wished to be treated as a species rather than a synthetic. Alarm spread within the Redashan government. The droids were targeted as dangerous. The Redashan fleets were called back to deal with the droid issue.

51985 – After months of fighting and no successful results, the Redashan Councilor ordered an evacuation of the Redashan system. The helper droids, called Teryus in the Redashan native tongue, pursued the Redashan out of the system and claimed it for themselves.

52183 – Krei'k geologists discover one of Liara T'Soni's many underground bunkers on their home planet. A special team is sent in to recover the information. Only one soldier survives.


End file.
